Rivals!
by Kuroslayer
Summary: GoM masuk ke SMP Iwatobi. Disana, ia menjadi topik terhot dan terheboh. Tetapi tim renang yang dulu menjadi topik terhot tidak tahu apa itu GoM. Mereka mengira GoM adalah perenang. Muncullah niat Haruka, Rin, Makoto, dan Nagisa untuk mengajak mereka adu renang. Tetapi, GoM bilang mereka adalah pemain basket. Akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan! [Maaf OOC dan gak seru] (CHAP 2 UPDATE!)
1. GoM itu siapa?

Halo! Kembali dengan saya dengan FF saya entah jelas atau tidak.. Saya tidak punya ide untuk FF saya yang lain judulnya "Adventure Time!". Jadi saya membuat cerita lain tetapi bukan FF tapi Crossover~! Maafkan atas ke-OOC-an para character disini~! QAQ

**Rivals!**

**Crossover : Kuroko no Basuke and Free!**

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya**

**Free! bukan milik saya**

**FF Crossover punya saya (Jangan dicuri sembarangan)**

Saya akan mulai~

_**Di cerita ini masih pada SMP kelas 2~**_

_**Gou tidak jadi adiknya Rin, tapi jadi adik kembarnya Rin~**_

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Haruka masih tertidur di kamar mandi, tepatnya di bath tub-nya dan pastinya (?) masih menggunakan baju renangnya.

"Haru!" panggil anak berkepala hijau tersebut.

"Hn?" Haruka langsung bangun.

"Haru, ayo ke sekolah!" panggil Makoto, si kepala hijau alias teman Haruka.

"Ya," Haruka bangun. Ia pergi ke dapur dan menggunakan apron, mulai memasak ikan. Setelah itu, ia makan dan akhirnya pergi ke sekolah.

Di sekolah~

Rin menolong seorang murid kelas 1. Lalu ia langsung berjalan ke arah Haruka, Makoto, dan Nagisa. Diam-diam, murid kelas 1 tersebut berbicara ke temannya. Mereka berempat bisa mendengarnya sebenarnya.

"Kyaa~ Tadi aku ditolong Rin-senpai!" kata murid kelas 1 yang baru saja ditolong Rin.

"Aku juga! Kemarin aku ditolong Haruka-senpai!" kata temannya.

"Aku juga mau~" kata temannya yang lain.

Ternyata mereka meng-fangirl tim renang tersebut.

"Wuah~ Ternyata banyak juga yang meng-fangirl kita, ya, Mako-chan?" kata Nagisa dengan muka yang senang.

"Iya, ya.. Banyak juga, sejak kita menang waktu itu.." balas Makoto.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang, sedangkan Haruka hanya menarik nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. Tentu saja para murid langsung masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tidak lama, tiba-tiba datanglah wali kelas mereka, bu Miruko.

"Anak-anak, di kelas ini akan ada anak-anak baru. Mereka pindahan dari SMP Teikou. Silahkan masuk, nak.." kata bu Miruko mengajak anak-anak baru tersebut masuk ke kelasnya. Semua pada berbisik-bisik.

"Psst, Teikou sekolah GoM kan? Bisa-bisa ada anak GoM!" bisik salah satu anak.

"Iya, bisa-bisa GoM!" bisik anak lainnya

"Wuah~" bisik anak lainnya hingga mereka semua berbisik. Akhirnya, masuklah 2 anak warna-warni dan terdengar suara.

"Aa~ Sakit~" kata satu anak.

"Murasakibaracchi tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak berkepala kuning.

"Cepatlah, Atsushi! Atau kupotong kepalamu!" kata anak berkepala merah yang masih diluar kelas. Mendengarnya, semua anak kelas tersebut hanya bisa jawdrop memikirkan anak baru tersebut. Dikepala mereka, terbayang sosok murid baru tersebut menyeramkan. Ternyata benar, anak berkepala merah itu masuk dan memegang gunting di kedua tangannya. Mereka berbisik lagi.

"Benar! Itu GoM! Wuah~" bisik salah satu anak.

"Iya, GoM!" bisik anak lainnya dan mereka berbisik panjang lebar.

_GoM? Apa itu GoM?_ pikir Haruka didalam hatinya.

"Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, apa kalian tahu apa itu GoM?" Haruka bertanya kepada tiga temannya.

"Perkenalkan nama kalian.." kata bu Miruko.

"Hai minnacchi! Namaku—" anak berkepala kuning tersebut menyapa, tetapi, dihentikan. Karena, anak berkepala merah itu mengacungkan guntingnya.

"Biarkan, aku yang memulai," kata si kepala merah tersebut. Si kepala kuning hanya bisa mundur dan ketakutan. Karena perintah si kepala merah itu adalah 'absolut'.

"Baiklah, namaku Akashi Seijuuro, pindahan dari SMP Teikou," kata Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Lalu, ada anak yang berbisik-bisik.

"Halo, Minnacchi! Aku Kise Ryouta, pindahan dari SMP Teri- Teikou! Yoroshiku ssu!" kata Kise dengan narsisnya. Karena ia salah menyebutkan, sekelas tertawa keras. Bagi Kise, itu hal yang super memalukan.

"Halo, aku Aomine Daiki, pindahan dari SMP Teikou.. Yoroshiku!" kata Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, pindahan dari SMP Teikou.. Y-yoroshiku...!" Midorima sedikit menunjukan sifat Tsunderenya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, *_munch*_ pindahan dari SMP Teikou.. _*munch* _Yoroshiku.." kata Murasakibara sambil makan snacknya.

"Doumo.. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, pindahan dari SMP Teikou.. Yoroshiku.." kata Kuroko dengan muka flatnya. Sekelas tampak agak kesulitan melihat Kuroko (you know what I mean, right? /pluk/)

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk.." bu Miruko mempersilahkan 6 anak warna-warni tersebut duduk. Mereka semua duduk. Dan bu Miruko akhirnya mulai mengabsen seluruh muridnya. Setelah selesai di absen, bu Miruko mulai menjelaskan tentang pelajaran.

_Sebenarnya, apa itu GoM? Kenapa sepertinya GoM terkenal sampai kesini? _batin Haruka. Rin melirik ke arah Haruka.

Tiba-tiba, bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kurokocchi! Pelajaran tadi sangat susah!" Kise berlari dan langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, lepaskan aku.." Kuroko menggerakkan badannya.

"Hoahm~ Ayo kita ke kantin..!" ajak Aomine.

"Ayo, Mine-chin!" Murasakibara (tentunya) mengikuti ajakan Aomine. Akhirnya, semuanya pergi ke kantin. Kini, kelas hanya diisi oleh empat orang tim renang tersebut.

"Sepertinya GoM sangat terkenal, siapa mereka?" Rin memutar bangkunya dan ia menjadi berhadapan dengan Haruka.

"Siapa sih, mereka? Kayaknya terkenal sekali.. Dan kenapa mereka bisa setinggi itu ya?" kata Nagisa yang bingung.

"Mungkinkah mereka perenang?" kata Makoto.

"Kalau perenang, kita lawan saja!" Rin langsung bersemangat dan berdiri.

"Betul, aku ikut.." Haruka ikutan berdiri.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu.. Apakah benar atau— Hoi!" Makoto berteriak karena Rin dan Haruka sudah berjalan kedepan pintu kelas.

"Ck, ck... Dasar Haru-chan dan Rin-chan.. Ayo kita ikuti, Mako-chan!" Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu kalau Haruka dan Rin temannya, penggemar berat berenang. Apalagi mendengar kata 'perenang', mereka pasti mengajaknya tanding.

"Ayo!" Makoto dan Nagisa akhirnya mengikuti Haruka dan Rin. "Haru! Rin! Tunggu!".

Mereka berempat berjalan, hingga melewati kelas Gou.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Gou memanggil mereka.

"Aku mau mengajak anak baru itu tanding!" kata Rin.

"Hah? Tanding? Ohh... Baiklah.. Ganbatte ne!" teriak Gou untuk teman-temannya.

"Iya!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Mereka berempat ke lantai satu. Disana, mereka melihat 6 orang yang disebut-sebut 'GoM'. Mereka juga mendengar banyak yang meng-fangirl mereka. Rin tambah kesal. Terutama si kuning, alias Kise Ryouta, karena dia adalah model. Banyak yang menyebutkn 'Kyaa! Kise!' atau 'Kise-kun! Dilihat dari dekat sangat keren! Kyaaa~' dan pokoknya berjuta-juta kata 'kyaaa!'. 6 orang alias GoM tersebut berjalan ke kantin. Keempat orang itu berbincang-bincang karena tidak tahu GoM sudah berada di kantin.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" kata Makoto.

"Kayaknya mereka masuk disekolah ini, heboh banget..!" Rin yang bingung bertanya.

"Iya.." Haruka mengiyakan.

"Hey! Ternyata, mereka sudah pergi!" kata Nagisa menunjuk ke tempat GoM berdiri tadi.

"Tch! Ayo ke kantin!" Rin kesal dan berjalan cepat ke kantin.

Saat berjalan, berbeda dari biaanya, meskipun mereka berjalan, tidak ada suara fangirl. Mereka merasa sudah di gantikan oleh GoM. Di kantin mereka melihat GoM sedang duduk dan bercanda.

"Hey! Maaf mengganggu kalian!" Rin langsung berjalan ke meja tempat GoM sedang duduk. Karena Rin berbicara, mereka tenang. Seisi kantin langsung berbisik-bisik dan melihat mereka.

"Apa maumu, hah!?" Aomine angkat bicara.

"Apa maumu? Apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" kata Akashi tenang dan memainkan gunting-guntingnya ditangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Apa itu GoM.." kata Haruka. Seisi kantin langsung hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" kata Kise. "Apa katamu ssu?".

"Kubilang, apa itu GoM?" kata Makoto.

"Pfftt... Masa kau tidak tau GoM?" kata Midorima.

"Ayo! Jangan disini!" Aomine mengajak semuanya untuk meninggalkan kantin. Semua ke halaman sekolah.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa kami?" tanya Rin marah.

"Apakah kalian perenang!? Ayo adu renang lawan kami!" kata Makoto.

"Renang, katamu?" kata Akashi dengan aura yang agak menyeramkan.

"Ya! Memang apalagi, dasar!" Rin mulai kesal.

"Diam!" Akashi menyuruh budakcoret teman sekaligus teman barunya.

"Apa-apaan!? Siapa kau, menyuruhku diam!?" Rin marah karena aksi Akashi (Author : Maklum, tau kan Akashi itu aksinya gimana? *ditusuk*)

"Aku adalah rajamu, dan setiap perintahku.. adalah Absolut. Tidak ada yang boleh melanggar atau melawan, yang melawan akan kusuruh tanding melawan GoM-ku," kata Akashi.

"Oh, bagus! Tunjukkan seberapa bagus GoM milikmu! Kita akan adu renang sekarang! Ayo!" Rin mengajak mereka ke tempat renang.

"T-tunggu ssu! Kita bukan perenang ssu!" kata Kise.

"Hah? Terus kalian apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Kami pemain basket," kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba datang disamping Nagisa.

"Hii~ Hantuu~!" Nagisa ketakutan karena Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku bukan hantu.." kata Kuroko.

Tetapi, saat itu, keempat teman baru GoM itu sangat ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Tch! Ayo! Ikuti aku!" Rin berlari ke lapangan dan mengajak teman-temannya serta GoM. Saat di lapangan, murid lainnya bingung dan kaget melihat mereka semua di lapangan.

"Kau ingin melawan kami disini, hah?!" kata Aomine.

*TBC

Author : MAAF JELEK DAN GAK MUTU! GAK JELAS! ENDINGNYA NGEGANTUNG! OOC! DLL! QAQ

Kise : Sabar Authorcchi~!

Author : Diam! *gaya Akashi* *megang pisau*

Akashi : Dasar Author aneh! Gaje! Copas-copas gaya saya! Gak ada yang boleh copas gaya saya! Yang boleh copas saya itu saya!

Aomine : Apa Akashi!? Kau meng-copasku tahu! (lupa kalau itu Akashi)

Akashi : Apa katamu, Daiki? *megang gunting*

Aomine : MAAFKAN SAYA~! *kabur*

Akashi : Kau tidak bisa lari, Daiki~ /suara seram/

Aomine : *sungkem (?) sama Akashi*

Oke, abaikan yang diatas..

**RnR?**


	2. Rivalry Start!

Yo! Kembali dengan saya di chap 2, maaf lama QAQ

* * *

**Rivals!**

**Crossover : Kuroko no Basuke and Free!**

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya**

**Free! bukan milik saya**

**FF Crossover punya saya (Jangan dicuri sembarangan)**

**Warning(s) : **Hint shounen-ai, OOC, AU

Saya akan mulai~

_**Di cerita ini masih pada SMP kelas 2~**_

_**Gou tidak jadi adiknya Rin, tapi jadi adik kembarnya Rin~**_

_**Nagisa seumuran dengan Haruka, Rin, Makoto~**_

* * *

**Previous chap : **

"**Kau ingin melawan kami disini, hah?!" kata Aomine. **

* * *

"Ohoho, sepertinya kau telah mengambil tempat yang salah untuk melawan kami, Matsuoka Rin.. Di lapangan, sekuat apapun kalian akan kalah.. Khukhu~" Akashi menyiapkan beberapa gunting. "Aku tidak akan kalah, dan perkataanku adalah—Mutlak," lanjut Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian salah," Haruka angkat bicara dan ia menaruh tangannya diatas sang raja gunting, Akashi.

"Aku salah?" Akashi memutar badannya dan menodongkan gunting disamping leher Haruka. Haruka hanya diam, wajahnya menunduk.

"HARUKA!/HARU!/HARU-CHAN!" kata keempat tim renang tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau ingin lakukan dengan Haruka, hah!?" Rin marah dan tangannya menarik tangan Akashi. Tapi sayang, ditangan kiri Akashi juga ada gunting, dan ia melayangkan guntingnya ke arah muka Rin. Untung saja Rin tidak kena karena ia menghindar.

"Kalian salah, Rin ingin membawa kalian ke tempat renang.." kata Haruka, tetapi mukanya tetap menunduk.

"Renang ya? Kami tidak terlalu buruk dalam renang ssu.. Sayang sekali.." kata Kise.

"Hih! Footstroke kalian juga pasti lemah!" kata Rin.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya footstroke itu apa?" kata Murasakibara dengan nada polos dan inosen.

"Hah? Tidak tahu footstroke?!" ujar Makoto. Mendengarnya, Rin tertawa.

"HAHAHA!" Rin tertawa keras dan tampak memegang perutnya.

"Apa!? Kami kan bukan perenang!" Aomine kesal dan menarik kerah Rin. "Ayo main basket!" Aomine menantang Rin.

"Cih, terserah kami! Hah? Basket? Kalian terlalu pede! Mana mungkin kami kalah dengan tim yang bahkan kaptennya seorang pemegang gunting kayak tukang bikin kreasi dan mengaku-ngaku absolut yang pendek dan salah satu anggotanya adalah seperti hantu dan kecil!?" Rin marah dan blak-blakan. Tampak Akashi sangat marah dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat orang yang mendekatinya rasanya seperti dying. Kuroko pun seperti itu cuma tidak seseram aura gelap Akashi.

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise mulai ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik Midorima. Seluruh GoM menjauhi Akashi. Karena mereka tahu kaptennya sedang marah besar.

"Aku memang tidak kuat! Lawan kami kalau kalian be—" Kuroko ingin bicara tapi omongannya ditahan gunting Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menengok ke arah Akashi. Lalu, tampak Akashi mengangkat dua gunting yang lebih besar dan melakukan gerakan menggunting. Seluruh GoM hanya bisa keringat panas dingin plus badannya gemetaran.

"Tidak perlu dilawan, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Ayo pergi," Akashi jalan duluan, menarik tangan Kuroko dan mereka pergi.

"Cih, penakut!" kata Makoto.

"Kenapa mereka tidak berani? Aneh!" Nagisa marah.

Saat itu juga, mendengar kata Makoto dan Nagisa, GoM langsung dikelilingi aura gelap. Seluruh orang disitu membicarakan mereka dan mereka berbisik-bisik. Tidak lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Guru pun masuk kelas mereka dan mulai menjelaskan tentang pelajaran matematika. Beberapa hanya memainkan pensil dan ada beberapa orang menguap. Dua jam pelajaran berlalu. Bel istirahat berbunyi kembali.

"Baiklah anak-anak, PR halaman 75, kerjakan berdua.. Buatlah kelompok.. Sekian, terima kasih.." Guru matematika tersebut langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku harus sekelompok dengan siapa ya, nodayo?" Midorima memegang lucky itemnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kurokocchi! Aku ingin sekelompok dengan Kurokocchi ssu!" Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat dan tersenyum.

"Ano, tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-kun.." Kuroko mendorong tubuh Kise.

"Enak saja kau, Kise! Tetsu kan bayanganku! Bukan bayanganmu! Aku sebagai cahayanya harus bersama Tetsu!" ujar Aomine.

"Gak mau ssu! Sana Aominecchi sama Akashicchi atau Murasakibaracchi aja ssu!" Kise marah mendengar Kurokocchi-nya akan diambil Aomine.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Akashi mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin sekelompok dengan Kurokocchi ssu! Tapi Aominecchi tidak membolehkanku bersama Kurokocchi ssu! Sudah kubilang padahal, lebih baik Aominecchi bersama Akashicchi at—" omongan Kise terputus.

"Oh, bagus.. Ayo Ahomine Daiki, kau akan sekelompok denganku," Akashi menunjukkan seringai khususnya dan memegang gunting di tangannya. "Denganku, mungkin kau bisa tambah pintar.. Khukhukhu.." lanjut Akashi

Aomine yang hendak menarik Kuroko terhenti _'APAAA!? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN SEKELOMPOK DENGAN SI MERAH ITU! NANTI, KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA, MAJALAH MAI-CHAN MILIKKU AKAN DIGUNTINGNYAAA~! WOAAAA~~~~' _Aomine berteriak didalam hati dengan lebaynya (?). "M-maaf Akashi, aku ingin sekelompok dengan Mura—" omongan Aomine terputus.

"Mido-chin, aku ingin sekelompok denganmu.." kata Murasakibara mendekat ke Midorima.

"Ah, uh.. Baiklah.." Midorima menyetujui Murasakibara.

"Bagaimana Daiki-kun? Hmm?" Akashi mengeluarkan senyumanmaniscoret seringaian khasnya dan gunting di tangan (seperti biasa). "Sepertinya Shintarou sudah bersama Atsushi.. Tidak ada pilihan lain kau harus.. Ber-sa-ma-ku.." tekanan khusus yang Akashi gunakan saat mengatakan "bersamaku" membuat Aomine berkeringat panas dingin. Rasanya Aomine ingin menggunakan misdirection Kuroko dan kabur.

"T-tapi—" omongannya sengaja ia putus karena melihat Akashi sudah menyiapkan gunting di tangannya.

"Bagaimana Daiki-kun?" Akashi menunjukkan senyuman manis sekali (baca : seringai) yang berhasil membuat seorang yang disebut-sebut unstoppable scorer berkeringat dingin. "Mau kulempar dengan gunting warna apa Daiki-kun? Merah atau biru gelap seperti rambutmu? Hm?" Akashi masih tersenyum manis (baca : menyeringai).

"B-baik! Aku akan sekelompok denganmu!" dengan berat hati, pemuda berkulit tan ini mau sekelompok dengan raja gunting.

"Bagus sekali Daiki-kun.." Akashi tersenyum manis (baca : seringai). "Ayo kita kekantin.." Akashi berjalan diikuti 5 temannya (baca : budak) berjalan ke kantin.

Sementara itu, keempat anggota tim renang sekolah tersebut sibuk membicarakan kelompoknya.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan kelompoknya?" Nagisa mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk di dekat Haruka.

"Terserah.." Haruka hanya pasrah.

"Aku bersama Haruka!" Rin mendekati mereka. "Bagaimana, Haruka?" Rin tersenyum. Haruka tampak menatap Rin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Berarti Mak—" omongan Haruka terputus karena kedatangan Makoto yang mendadak.

"Tidak, Rin! Aku akan bersama Haru!" Makoto menarik baju Haruka.

"Enak saja! Kau saja sana, aku sama Haruka!" Rin tidak mau kalah. Ia berdiri, menahan tangan Makoto.

"Apa?! Kau sama Nagisa saja, Rin!" Makoto berusaha menarik lengan baju Haruka.

"Tidak! Kau saja yang bersama Nagisa!" Rin menghalangi tangan Makoto yang berusaha memegang lengan baju Haruka.

"Apa katamu!?" Makoto menarik lengan baju Haruka.

"Ano.." Nagisa melihat kedua temannya bertengkar hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Apa?!" Rin dan Makoto menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan menyeramkan yang membuat Nagisa keringat panas dingin.

"Haru-chaaan~" Nagisa dan bersembunyi dibalik Haruka. "Ah, ya! Kalau begitu kalian berdua ikuti apa yang Haru-chan mau! Ayo, Haru-chan, pilih! Rin-chan atau Mako-chan?" lanjut Nagisa mencari jalan keluar.

"E-eh? Kok aku?" Haruka blushing. (Author : Maklum, tsundere.. *dicemplungin*)

"Ya lah! Kan mereka memperebutkan Haru-chan!" ujar Nagisa.

"Etto.. Aku pilih.." Haruka masih bingung dan blush. Sedangkan Rin dan Makoto deg-degan di dalam hatinya. "U.. Uh.. Rin.." Haruka menunduk dan mukanya merah kayak kepiting rebus. Rin hanya bisa salting padahal di dalam hatinya dia teriak-teriak kayak anak TK baru di beliin mainan (?) saking girangnya. Sedangkan Makoto kaget dan matanya rasanya mau keluar (?) karena pilihan Haruka.

"Berarti aku sama Mako-chan ya?" kata Nagisa takut takut karena melihat Makoto dan Rin yang sudah membuat gaya mau melawan. "A-ayo kita ke kantin bersama!" Nagisa mau mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Eh? Baiklah, ayo!" Makoto sudah tenang dan menyetujui ajakan Nagisa.

"Ayo!" kata Rin.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin!" Haruka mengikuti teman-temannya. "Eh tunggu! Bisa-bisa kita ketemu GoM!" Haruka menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Itu malah bagus! Ayo kita suruh dia tanding renang lawan kita!" Rin malah bersemangat dan lari.

"Tunggu, Rin!" tiga teman Rin ikut bersemangat dan mengikuti Rin. Orang yang mereka lewati merasa bingung. Tak lama, mereka berempat sampai di kantin. Di kantin mereka melihat GoM bercanda-canda.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu," Makoto tiba-tiba datang. GoM yang merasa diinterupsi, memelototi Makoto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengganggu kami ssu!?" Kise berdiri dan menggebrak meja pelan.

"Oh, kami mengganggu ya?" Nagisa muncul dari belakang Makoto.

"Tch! Harusnya kau mirror dengan kelompokmu sendiri!" Aomine marah dan menunjuk Rin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mirror', hah!?" Rin marah karena ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"Kau mengatakan Akashi dan Tetsu pen—" Aomine tidak jadi bilang pendek karena Akashi sudah memelototinya dengan gunting ditangannya. Aomine masih sayang nyawa, jadi memotong pembicaraannya sendiri. "Maksudku, kurang tinggi! Lihat sendiri orang itu! Dia kecil juga, tahu!" lanjut Aomine kesal dan menunjuk Nagisa.

"Cih! Enak saja mengatai orang sembarangan!" ujar Nagisa marah.

"Mirror juga temanmu!" kata Haruka. "Mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang mau memakai sendok pink demi ramalan oha-asa yang palsu!" Haruka menunjuk Midorima. (Author : Aih, Haruka OOC~! XD Minna! Inilah pertarungan DUO TSUNDERE AKUT! Wuah! *dibelah jadi dua*)

"Apa katamu nanodayo!?" Midorima mulai marah dan berdiri. "Terserah orang kan, mau ngapain aja?! Ngapain kau atur-atur?!" Midorima marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk Haruka.

"Teme~!" Aomine kesal dan ingin menonjok muka Rin.

"Omae~!" Rin juga ikutan marah dan ingin menonjok Aomine. Saat hampir menyentuh tubuh masing-masing, kepalan tersebut terhenti.

"Dai-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

Datang dua orang yang unknown.

* * *

**TBC~**

Author : Ugh, saya lama~! OAO Karena gak punya ide~! PLUS TUGAS KELOMPOK YANG MENUMPUK-NUMPUK! QAQ

Midorima : Ya, kalo dapet, langsung dikerjain nodayo!

Author : Saya males~! Akashi! Midorima! Kalian kan pinter, kerjain PR saya dong!

Akashi : Mau banget! Kerjain sendiri dong! Kayak saya! 8D

Kuroko : Akashi-kun kepedean! Saya nih! 1 jam dikasih, langsung dikerjain! 8D (Kuroko OOC mode on)

Akashi : Tetsuya! Kau tidak akan mengalahkanku!

Kuroko : Apa~!?

Akashi/Kuroko : B*rst L*nk!

Author : Woi! *gebrak meja*

Abaikan yang diatas

Balasan Review :

**UseMyImagination **Kalo kelasnya dipisah klimaks nya rasanya kurang gitu, jadi dibikin satu kelas.. XD Di chap ini belum ada tandingnya.. Maaf ya... Tapi di chap depan full of tanding! (?)

Thanks to : Silent reader atau yang bisa meninggalkan review.. Review please~? :3


End file.
